buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Buddy☆Funny Days
" " (バディ☆ファニーDAYS) is the 1st ending theme for Future Card Buddyfight Ace, which is performed by Takumi Mano (as Yuga Mikado) & Kobayashi Daik (as Subaru Hoshiyomi) & Shūta Morishima (as Masato Rikuo). An English version with lyrics written by Jovette Rivera and Peter Klassen, and vocals performed by Brian P is used for the show's English dub. iTunes The song " " is available to download from iTunes on May 16th, 2018. The following tracks were available: *1. バディ☆ファニーDAYS *2. バディ☆ファニーDAYS -instrumental- Lyrics |-|Kanji= (TV) DAYS！遊び心でエンジョイDAYS！ 学びまくってスタディーDAYS！ 体動かすぜジャンピングDAYS！集合！ 毎日がミラクルデッキ バディ☆ファニーDAYS！ (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah x２) 君が得意なもの 教えてくれないかい？ どんなものでもグレイト それは君の個性だ 目指せ 常識破りのカード 今日も一緒に爆熱ファイト！ DAYS！遊び心でエンジョイDAYS！ 学びまくってスタディーDAYS！ 体動かすぜジャンピングDAYS！集合！ DAYS！それぞれの能力で 世界に笑顔増やせ みんなの絆生み出す ワンダーランド 毎日がミラクルデッキ バディ☆ファニーDAYS！ (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) ゴールみんなで！ (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) バディ☆ファニーDAYS！ (Full) DAYS！遊び心でエンジョイDAYS！ 学びまくってスタディーDAYS！ 体動かすぜジャンピングDAYS！集合！ 毎日がミラクルデッキ バディ☆ファニーDAYS！ (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah x２) 君が得意なもの 教えてくれないかい？ どんなものでもグレイト それは君の個性だ 目指せ 常識破りのカード 今日も一緒に爆熱ファイト！ DAYS！遊び心でエンジョイDAYS！ 学びまくってスタディーDAYS！ 体動かすぜジャンピングDAYS！集合！ DAYS！それぞれの能力で 世界に笑顔増やせ みんなの絆生み出す ワンダーランド 毎日がミラクルデッキ バディ☆ファニーDAYS！ (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah x２) 君が苦手なもの 教えてくれないかい？ 諦めるのはまだ もしかして早いかも？ みんなで助け合って再挑戦 オープン・ザ・フラッグ さらけ出して DAYS！力合わせて最強DAYS！ たまにアクセル全開DAYS！ 壁を乗り越えて君のDAYS！進め！ DAYS！それぞれの感情は 何度も重なり合って みんなの絆高まる バディ ゾーン 毎日が熱くなって進化 バディ☆ファニーDAYS！ どんなに君が寂しい思いしていても どんなに君が悩み続ける時でも どんなに君が悔し涙を流しても ずっと ずっと ずっと DAYS！ これからもそう君と 心はいつも共に どんな事だって乗り越えるぜ 一緒に！ DAYS！遊び心でエンジョイDAYS！ 学びまくってスタディーDAYS！ 体動かすぜジャンピングDAYS！集合！ DAYS！それぞれの能力で 世界に笑顔増やせ みんなの絆生み出す ワンダーランド 毎日がミラクルデッキ バディ☆ファニーDAYS！ (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) ゴールみんなで！ (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) バディ☆ファニーDAYS！ (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) ゴールみんなで！ (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) バディ☆ファニーDAYS！ |-|Romaji= (TV) DAYS! Asobigokoro de enjoi DAYS! Manabi makutte sutadī DAYS! Karada ugokasuze janpingu DAYS! Shūgō! Mainichi ga mirakurudekki Badi ☆ fanī DAYS! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah x 2) Kimi ga tokuina mono oshiete kurenai kai? Donna monode mo gureito sore wa kimi no koseida Mezase jōshiki-yaburi no kādo Kyō mo issho ni bakunetsu faito! DAYS! Asobigokoro de enjoi DAYS! Manabi makutte sutadī DAYS! Karada ugokasuze janpingu DAYS! Shūgō! DAYS! Sorezore no nōryoku de sekai ni egao fuyase Minna no kizuna umidasu wandārando Mainichi ga mirakurudekki badi ☆ fanī DAYS (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) Gōru minnade! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) Badi ☆ fanī DAYS! (Full) DAYS! Asobigokoro de enjoi DAYS! Manabi makutte sutadī DAYS! Karada ugokasuze janpingu DAYS! Shūgō! Mainichi ga mirakurudekki Badi ☆ fanī DAYS! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah x 2) Kimi ga tokuina mono oshiete kurenai kai? Donna monode mo gureito sore wa kimi no koseida Mezase jōshiki-yaburi no kādo Kyō mo issho ni bakunetsu faito! DAYS! Asobigokoro de enjoi DAYS! Manabi makutte sutadī DAYS! Karada ugokasuze janpingu DAYS! Shūgō! DAYS! Sorezore no nōryoku de sekai ni egao fuyase Minna no kizuna umidasu wandārando Mainichi ga mirakurudekki badi ☆ fanī DAYS (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah x 2) Kimi ga nigatena mono oshiete kurenai kai? Akirameru no wa mada moshikashite hayai kamo? Minna de tasukeatte sai chōsen Ōpun. za. furaggu sarakedashite DAYS! Chikara awasete saikyō DAYS! Tamani akuseru zenkai DAYS! Kabe wo norikoete kimi no DAYS! Susume! DAYS! Sorezore no kanjō wa nandomo kasanariatte Minna no kizuna takamaru badi zōn Mainichi ga atsuku natte shinka badi☆ fanīDAYS！ Donna ni kimi ga sabishī omoi shiteite mo Donna ni kimi ga nayamitsuzuketeru toki de mo Donna ni kimi ga kuyashinamida wo nagashite mo Zutto zutto zutto DAYS! kore kara mo sō kimi to kokoro wa itsu mo tomo ni Donna koto da tte norikoeru ze issho ni! DAYS! Asobigokoro de enjoi DAYS! Manabimakutte sutadī DAYS! Karada ugokasu ze janpingu DAYS! Shūgō! DAYS! Sorezore no nōryoku de sekai ni egao fuyase Minna no kizuna umidasu wandārando Mainichi ga mirakuru dekki badi☆ fanī DAYS! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) Gōru minna de! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) Badi☆ fanī DAYS! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) Gōru minna de! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) Badi☆ fanī DAYS |-|Unofficial translation= (TV) DAYS! With playfulness, enjoy DAYS! Earnestly learning, study DAYS! Moving your body, jumping DAYS! Assemble! Everyday is a miracle deck! Buddy☆Funny DAYS! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah x 2) Could you tell me what you’re good at? Anything is great, it’s your individuality Aim for it, common sense-breaking card Today too, together, explosive fight! DAYS! With playfulness, enjoy DAYS! Earnestly learning, study DAYS! Moving your body, jumping DAYS! Assemble! DAYS! Increase the smile to the world with each ability Everyone’s bonds create wonderland Everyday is a miracle deck! Buddy☆Funny DAYS! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) Towards the goal with everyone! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) Buddy☆Funny DAYS! (Full) DAYS! With playfulness, enjoy DAYS! Earnestly learning, study DAYS! Moving your body, jumping DAYS! Assemble! Everyday is a miracle deck! Buddy☆Funny DAYS! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah x 2) Could you tell me what you’re good at? Anything is great, it’s your individuality Aim for it, common sense-breaking card Today too, together, explosive fight! DAYS! With playfulness, enjoy DAYS! Earnestly learning, study DAYS! Moving your body, jumping DAYS! Assemble! DAYS! Increase the smile to the world with each ability Everyone’s bonds create wonderland Everyday is a miracle deck! Buddy☆Funny DAYS! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah x 2) Could you tell me what you’re poor at? It might still be too early to give up? Everyone helps each other and try again Open the flag, expose it! DAYS! With our powers combined, strongest DAYS! Sometimes acellerating, full throttle DAYS! Overcome the wall, your DAYS! Advance! DAYS! Each emotion overlaps many times Everyone’s bonds increase in buddy zone Everyday is heated up evolution! Buddy☆Funny DAYS! No matter how much you feel lonely No matter how much you keep worrying No matter how much you wash down tears of frustration Forever, forever, forever DAYS! From now on as well with you, our hearts are always together Let’s overcome anything, together! DAYS! With playfulness, enjoy DAYS! Earnestly learning, study DAYS! Moving your body, jumping DAYS! Assemble! DAYS! Increase the smile to the world with each ability Everyone’s bonds create wonderland Everyday is a miracle deck! Buddy☆Funny DAYS! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) Towards the goal with everyone! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) Buddy☆Funny DAYS! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) Towards the goal with everyone! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) Buddy☆Funny DAYS! |-|English Version= (TV) DAYS! Joyous and playful hearted ENJOY DAYS! Knowledge and wisdom for you EVERYDAY! Gotta keep moving your body, JUMPING DAYS! Here we go!! Every deck's a brand new adventure, Buddy☆Funny DAYS! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah x 2) What is the thing that you are best at? Show me your reason for believing Your greatness comes from deep inside you, You'll find the person that you want to be Aiming straight ahead the power is within your card Together today! Don't give up the fight! DAYS! Joyous and playful hearted ENJOY DAYS! Knowledge and wisdom for you EVERYDAY! Gotta keep moving your body, JUMPING DAYS! Here we go!! DAYS! Each of us have something inside us, yeah! Making the world better than yesterday Fighting together we can shape this miracle ~ WONDERLAND Every deck's a brand new adventure, Buddy☆Funny DAYS! (Yeah Yeah Yeah) Fighting all the way! (Yeah Yeah Yeah) Buddy☆Funny DAYS! (Full) DAYS! Joyous and playful hearted ENJOY DAYS! Knowledge and wisdom for you EVERYDAY! Gotta keep moving your body, JUMPING DAYS! Here we go!! Every deck's a brand new adventure, Buddy☆Funny DAYS! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah x 2) What is the thing that you are best at? Show me your reason for believing Your greatness comes from deep inside you, You'll find the person that you want to be Aiming straight ahead the power is within your card Together today! Don't give up the fight! DAYS! Joyous and playful hearted ENJOY DAYS! Knowledge and wisdom for you EVERYDAY! Gotta keep moving your body, JUMPING DAYS! Here we go!! DAYS! Each of us have something inside us, yeah! Making the world better than yesterday Fighting together we can shape this miracle ~ WONDERLAND Every deck's a brand new adventure, Buddy☆Funny DAYS! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah x 2) Won't you tell me all about it? What is your repress? Don't give up so early no, It might just be too early to tell We can lend a hand to make it try again Raise your flag and show them what you've got! DAYS! Together now we've got the power DAYS! Step on the gas full throttle DAYS! Taking on anything these are your DAYS! Come on!! DAYS! Every feeling and emotion gradually gaining momentum! Everyone's connected raising to the buddy zone! Everyday a burning evolution, Buddy☆Funny DAYS! Doesn't matter if the world makes you feel kinda grumpy Doesn't matter even if start to feel worried about your problems Doesn't matter even when Lifes got you down and makes you cry Always, Always, Always DAYS! Now and forever more here with you I can feel your spirit deep inside of me Come on and take in a shot nothings gonna stop us now, You and me! DAYS! (DAYS!) Joyous and playful hearted ENJOY DAYS! (DAYS!) Knowledge and wisdom for you EVERYDAY! (DAYS!) Gotta keep moving your body, JUMPING DAYS! Here we go!! DAYS! (DAYS!) Each of us have something inside us, yeah! (DAYS!) Making the world better than yesterday (DAYS!) Fighting together we can shape this miracle ~ WONDERLAND Every deck's a brand new adventure, Buddy☆Funny DAYS! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) Fighting all the way! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) Buddy☆Funny DAYS! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) Fighting all the way! (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) Buddy☆Funny DAYS! Video Category:Song